Nakamura Dina
(中村 ディナ) is the main protagonist of ''Dream ☆ Team'' and the leader of the magical girls. Her alter ego is Dream Sparkle, whose element is love and her theme color is pink. Her main catchphrase is "This too shall pass." Dina is a young girl who has very long dark brown hair with some waves. She has hazel eyes and pale skin, and she wears a pink headband bundled with a bow. Her casual clothes include a light pink fluffy sweater with a pink tutu skirt and white trainers. Dina is a sweet and caring girl with an open spirit of happiness, and she is full of creativity. She is also very responsible and hardworking, mostly keeping her distance at first. However, when others know her better, she eventually grows attached to her friends, and would do anything to cherish some memories she holds dearly. There are a lot of times she can be quiet, and she can also feel a bit out of place, or that she wouldn't understand much. It takes a lot of time for her to completely trust anyone, as she sometimes feels that there might be something wrong. Dream Team * [[Futaba Megumi|'Futaba Megumi']]' '– Dina's roommate and best friend. The two seem to be on great terms, and they both like to discuss their interests (specifically idols and magical girls) together. Megumi manages to stand by Dina when she hesitates to fight, leading her to be a part of her team. Dina considers Megumi the first person to help her feel welcome at Yume Kirara. * [[Kanemoto Fujie|'Kanemoto Fujie']] – TBA * Nanase Sayo – TBA * Skippy – TBA * Cotton – TBA Others * Koizumi Masae '– TBA * 'Kenjou Tamaki '– TBA * 'Hinata Nozomu '– TBA * 'Shido Koyoi '– TBA * 'Hanasaki Banri '– TBA Appearance Sparkle's hair is longer, reaching down to her waist and it becomes wavier, changing to a shade of pink. Her eyes become mint green, and her pink bow changes to a white color. She also gains two small pink star tattoos on her left cheek. She carries a pearl palette as her main weapon. Transformation Crystal Dream – Dina transforms into Sparkle, by using the Twinkle Gemstone. Attacks * Twinkling Square * Raspberry Shower * Pastel Dream (group attack) Dream Sparkle.png|Sparkle's design * '"People just like me? I wonder what it's like…?" * "Hold on? You're telling me that I can actually be a magical girl?" * "Tamaki-kun is the most important person in my life, and I won't let you hurt him!" * Dina's zodiac is Aquarius, and her birthstone is amethyst. * She is based on her creator, Raspberry. * Her favorite food is popcorn and dark chocolate. * She can speak Japanese, English and Arabic well. * She often suffers with three anxieties: ** Social anxiety: she would sometimes feel she has trouble talking to others and is afraid of messing up. It happens quite often when she goes to new places. ** Test anxiety: since she is actually a very responsible student at school, she often fears of what would happen during an exam, so this is when she panics. ** Separation anxiety: once Dina becomes attached to someone she cares for, she is afraid of losing him/her, as she doesn't feel the same if they aren't around. Category:Main characters Category:Magical girls Category:Leader Category:Female